The present invention is related generally to a fishing lure and more specifically to a fishing lure hood for placement over the head of a baitfish or an artificial lure.
Anglers are continually in search of a better lure to attract fish to the hook, thereby resulting in more frequent strikes and an increase in the catch. Most artificial lures are designed to resemble baitfish, and typically include shiny and reflective patterns and colors and moving surfaces to attract the fish. Some lures also include life-like eyes, scales and gills. Fish hooks can be attached to the artificial lure at the tail and the mid-body area. One disadvantage of the artificial lure is the tendency of the lure to float at the water surface, since it weighs less than the water volume it displaces. While floating on the top, the lure tends to skip across the water surface as it is trolled forward, rather than appearing to swim through the water. Such unnatural motions are sensed by the fish and therefore reduce the likelihood of a strike. To remedy this situation, at least to some extent, the forward trolling speed can be decreased. But decreasing the speed increases the time required to troll through a given area in search of a school of hungry fish.
Also, as a lure is trolled through the water it tends to flop over onto one side or the other, causing the lure to xe2x80x9cswimxe2x80x9d through the water on a side surface rather than on its belly. This is especially problematic for light lures. Like the skipping lure described above, the unnatural orientation of the lure moving through the water on its side can be sensed by the fish and it may not be attracted to the lure.
Fishing with natural baitfish, such as ballyhoo and mullet, may also result in some of the same problems discussed above for artificial lures. In addition, trolling natural baitfish through the water causes washout, i.e., deterioration of the baitfish due to forces exerted by the water against the baitfish as it moves forward through the water. To keep the baitfish under the water surface, anglers are known to tie a wire around the mouth of the baitfish and hang a weight from the wire.
To overcome certain disadvantages associated with the use of artificial lures and natural baitfish, a hood, in accordance with the teachings of the present invention, is placed over the head of the baitfish. The fishing line, with the hook attached, passes through an opening in the front surface of the hood and into the body of the baitfish, with the hook exiting the baitfish along the bottom surface in the mid-body region. The hood further comprises a weight-receiving recess in the interior bottom surface thereof. A weight placed therein exerts a downward force on the baitfish to hold the bait in an upright position below the surface of the water. Thus the baitfish appears to be swimming through the water. Trolling of the baitfish may also cause a back and forth movement of its tail, resembling a swimming fish. The hood advantageously reduces washout of natural baitfish, prolonging its effective use by the angler. The trolling speed can also be increased since the hood protects the baitfish against washout, thereby allowing the angler to cover a greater area in less time at a higher trolling speed.